


Sword Practice

by A_Lawliet



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sword Practice

You walked into the courtyard and heard the clashing of metal on metal. There you saw high king Peter and king Caspian sparring. Being a princess from Westeros, you knew a thing or two about swordfighting yourself. You had quite the good teachers: sirio forell, the hound, Jon snow and ser barristan selmy. ‘May I join You in practice?’ You asks as the clashing stops and the two men turn to you. ‘are you sure? It’s quite difficult and the sword is rather heavy’ Caspian states. ‘I’ll manage’ you smirk slightly. Peter steps forward, and assumes a fighting position. ‘I’ll go easy on you, okay?’ His eyes showed concern that you would hurt yourself. ‘Caspian can you give her a sword?’‘No need for that.’ You said, you hid a thin blade and a dagger between the fold of your dress, no one ever noticed. You were able to dodge his attact rather easily, and he tried with yours but they didn’t go as smoothly. In the end he was able to disarm you of your sword but at the same time you tackled him, pinned him to the ground with one knee and put your dagger to his throat. Both men look at you stunned. Then we hear someone laugh. We all look up to see aslan is standing a little further up the steps ‘that may teach you both never to underestimate Lady (y/n)’You stood up and held your hand out to Peter. He took it and pulled himself up, ‘I never will again.’ He said smiling down at me as he took my hand and kissed the top of it.


End file.
